zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Vega Obscura
Vega Obscura is a character featured in Zoids: New Century Zero, an anime series based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. Voiced by Motoko Kumai in the original Japanese version and Alex Doduk in the English dub, he is a child prodigy and a member of the Backdraft group, working under the command of his guardian Sarah. Overview Vega is a young child described as the "King of Unsanctioned Battles". He is a genius Zoid pilot and the Backdraft's top warrior. He is first introduced in episode 22 of New Century Zero, and serves as the final opponent to the Blitz team. Not much about Vega's past is known, he has a guardian Sarah, although it is unclear if she is related to him or just a supervisor. Personality Vega's personality could be described as similar to Bit Cloud's; cheery, upbeat and optimistic. Seemingly an ordinary child, he likes to play video games, and is depicted as being somewhat reluctant, though obedient to his Guardian Sarah. Also like Bit, Vega is seen having a caring bond with his Zoid, talking to it and treating it as his partner rather than simply a machine. The "King of Unsanctioned Battles", Vega has a great deal of piloting skill. He is able to read his opponents and predict their moves, as seen in both the simulator and his fight against the Blitz and Lightning teams. He wears a special uniform that heightens the synchronicity between himself and his Zoid: this, combined with his own skill, and the power of the Berserk Fury, makes him a formidable adversary. Unlike other theropod Zoid pilots such as Raven and Blake, Vega's personality stands out because he is not driven by vengeance or anger. Instead, Vega merely sets out to have a good time, treating Zoid battles simply as a game. However, he is still a very dangerous pilot; because of his detachment from the battles, he sometimes uses tactics that could put his opponents and sometimes even himself in serious danger. For example, in episode 23 he prepares to fire his charged particle cannon upon the Liger Zero dispite the fact that the Berserk Fury has no armor and would be destoyed by the recoil from the attack, and in the final episode, he opened fire on the helpless Hovercargo with his Charged Particle Cannon without any apparent regard for the safety of the occupants within. Such tactics are typical of Backdraft group pilots, who are known and encouraged to fight dirty and break the rules to elicit higher wagers from their clients. For all his skill, childishness, and disregard for saftey, Vega is a good sport. After his defeat during the Royal Cup, he congratulated Bit Cloud for his well-fought victory over the Berserk Fury. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Vega is by far the most powerful individual Zoid pilot in the series. In his first Zoid battle, he fights the Blitz team and the Lightning team with an unarmed Berserk Fury. Vega is victorious in his battle, taking only a slight scratch of damage in the process. During the Royal Cup, he defeats 5 teams faster than any other class A team. It is only the stubbornness of the Berserk Fury that allows the Blitz team to catch up. (As the Berserk Fury wanted to challenge them to a battle) Vega is the only person who can bring out the potential of the Ultimate X the Berserk Fury. His reflexes and tactics allow him to predict opponents moves several seconds before they act. This, combine with the learning capacity of the Ultimate X, make him nigh on invincible in combat. At one point Altile mentions "he is not sure which to applaud" The Berserk Fury's capabilities, or the inherit skill Vega displays. The response indicates that the Berserk Fury responds to the demands Vega puts on it. Several other top-ranking pilots make similar comments. Relationships Trivia Zoids Berserk Fury A Tyrannosaurus rex type known as the "Berserk Führer" in the original Japanese version, the Berserk Fury is Vega's Zoid, and the only Zoid he is actively seen piloting. It was found by Alteil, sealed inside a giant box and buried at the bottom of the sea for unknown reasons. Intelligent, agile, armed with three Charged Particle Cannons and a pair of multi-purpose Buster Claws, the Berserk Fury is arguably one of the most powerful Zoids depicted in New Century Zero. It is an Ultimate X Zoid, just like the Liger Zero, meaning it is equipped with an Organoid System which allows it to adapt quickly to changing combat conditions. It has a mind of its own and a desire to fight a worthy opponent. When not under Vega's control the Berserk Fury becomes feral and even more dangerous. Other Zoids *Sinker *Command Wolf (In a combat simulation) New Century Zero Vega first appeared in episode 22, "The Dragon Under the Sea: In search of the Ultimate X". He is first seen standing on top of a cliff by Bit Cloud, who asks him what he is doing. "Waiting for something", Vega merely replies. Then, a woman (Sarah) arrives and takes Vega with her. Unbeknownst to the Blitz team, the Backdraft group was undertaking an archaeological expedition nearby, where they had unearthed the Berserk Fury, as well as three Geno Saurers. Vega would make his first combat appearance in the following episode, "The Dragon Awakens: The Berserk Fury Enters the Fray!" While the Blitz team was in town giving their Zoids a tune up, Bit, Brad, Jamie and Leena wandered off on their own for something to do. Bit, spotting Jack Cisco playing a Zoid battle simulator, immediately challenged him to a battle. Jack accepted, and the two of them fought it out with two Command Wolves. Suddenly, Vega appeared, joined the battle, and effortlessly defeated Bit and Jack all on his own, much to their chagrin. Later that day, a rematch was scheduled between the Blitz and Lightning teams. However, this was not to be, as the Backdraft interrupted the battle. Finally, "The King of Unsanctioned Battles" arrived in his new Zoid, the Berserk Fury. At this point in the story the Berserk Fury had not been equipped with any armour or weapons (apparently at Vega's request), but despite this handicap Vega was able to defeat both the Lightning team and the Blitz team single handed in close combat, even defeating the Liger Zero. Before it could administer the coup de gracè, however, Sarah ordered a retreat. After that, Vega, with his now fully armored Berserk Fury, went on to participate in the Royal Cup. The Backdraft's plan was to usurp the Zoids Battle Commission by using the Berserk Fury to win the tournament while they shot down all the judge satellites with a charged particle cannon. During the Royal Cup, Vega encountered Jamie (in "Wild Eagle" mode) and Leena. He proceeded to easily defeat the Raynos and was about to finish off the Gun Sniper when the three Geno Saurers, piloted by the Fuma team and sent by the traitorous Alteil, surrounded the Berserk Fury and fired their Charged Particle Cannons, seemingly destroying it. However, when the dust cleared it was revealed that Vega had raised the Fury's E-Shield at the last second, surviving the assault. The Berserk Fury then incapacitated all three Geno Saurers with a single blast from its own Particle Beam. Vega and the Berserk Fury's final appearance was in the final episode, "The Miracle of Zero: The Wind, the Cloud and the Adventure". Having defeated all the teams to face him, Vega was on his way to the finish line when the Berserk Fury turned around. Vega realized that the Berserk Fury had sensed the Liger Zero and wished to fight it again. A fierce two against one battle commenced between Bit's Liger Zero Panzer and Brad's Shadow Fox against Vega and the Berserk Fury. Brad tried to use his Strike Laser Claw, which the Berserk Fury dodged and countered with a tailswipe, knocking the Fox aside. Bit fired the Panzer's Hybrid Cannons, which Vega blocked with his E-shield and followed through with a headbutt, knocking it out. The battle was interrupted, however, by the imminent crash of a judge satellite, shot down earlier by the Backdraft. Vega destroyed most of it with a triple charged particle beam, Bit taking out what was left with the Panzer's missiles. Bit was then forced to jettison the Panzer armor to avoid overheating, and it appeared that the naked, helpless Liger Zero was left to fight the Berserk Fury alone. The Shadow Fox was still functional, however, and Brad used this opportunity to surprise Vega and shoot off one of the Berserk Fury's Buster Claws, telling Bit to equip the base armor while he held off Vega. The Shadow Fox was unable to stall the Fury for long, Vega blasting off its legs with a single beam cannon shot. He turned his attention and the Fury's main cannons to the Hovercargo, seemingly blowing it up until the Liger Zero emerged from the dust in its original white armor, catching Vega by surprise and ripping the armor off the Fury's face. The Hovercargo had remained intact thanks to its shield, giving Bit the chance to counterattack. Bit and Vega then fought fiercely, matching each other blow for blow in a high-speed tooth and claw battle as both Zoids' organoid systems and pilots adapted. The fight found its way to the flight deck of an old Ultrasaurus wreck, and Bit managed to shatter the Berserk Fury's remaining buster claw when Vega attempted an ambush from below. Vega was knocked unconscious in the process, the Berserk Fury's organoid system taking over complete control. With its pilot incapacitated, the Berserk Fury lived up to its name, sweeping the beam of its Charged Particle Cannon around the battlefield to shoot down the Backdraft's Whale King and destroy the Dark Judge. As the Fury prepared to fire a final shot at the Liger Zero, Bit leapt forward, timing the Liger's movements so as to hit the Fury in the throat just as the beam fired, pushing its neck back. Vega, regaining consciousness, ejected from the Fury's cockpit, stopping its systems and ending its rampage. The Fury fell still, leaving Bit and the Liger Zero the champions of the Royal Cup. After the battle, Vega seemed unfazed by all the wreckage his Zoid had left behind and its own badly damaged condition, merely telling it to "sleep well". He then congratulated Bit on his well-won victory, challenging him to a rematch some time down the road. Despite his prominent role in the anime, Vega does not appear in the New Century Zero manga; instead, the Berserk Fury is piloted by Alteil. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters